Colliding blades
by Arwen-Arya-Diana-Rachel
Summary: What's Storm' secret? Well you're about to find out along with others from the maison. rated for violance, mild swearing and fluff.


Set after X1

I don't own X

**Colliding blades **

**Chap 1 (Intro)**

* * *

Nobody knew, well except for Charles and Jean, that Ororo had a two hidden passions, only this one was hidden in the security from her room. And when you have a whole attic room to your availability, which is far bigger than the rooms on lower floors from the mason, plus the privacy she had because hardly anybody came up, it stayed hidden, and she was happy with that. They were two of her favorite hobbies of her, along gardening and cooking.

Her room was light, decorated in kinds of earthy colors and lots of woods and plants and curtains. With big windows and cream white curtains for it that were slightly see-through, actually they were draped across the room to partition off some areas of the room, if you looked through you saw only a silhouettes. It really worked on your imagination. A big four-poster bed was almost placed in the middle of the room also with cream white curtains. A water spring from one wall to the other which resembled nature. But there were also a lot of comfy spots in her room. A few examples her hammock high in the pointed (you could get there by a robe or flying), the fireplace with cushions and beanbags and the chaise longue or the big lounge bank build in her window. On the wooden floor was also a part was carpeted, along the walls stood the things she needed for her other passion.

But behind one of the curtains there was a staircase, that led up a platform in the pointed roof were one of her hidden passion remained. It was in the same style as the rest of her room, a dream-like paradise to say it shortly.

There they stood in full glory, her treasures, namely her music instruments. There was a guitar, flute, piano, violin, sax and even a harp. She played it all and even sang. The reason that it stayed hidden was because she wanted something for herself. Not something that she had to share with the rest of the people.

Finally were the problems over with magneto. And there was finally as much peace you could get in a school full of children, not the mention the strange things these kids could do. Ororo woke up late this morning.

'Aww, great, the perfect way to wake up' she muttered sarcastically as she picked herself of from the floor and tried to untangle the sheets from her body. When the sheets finally came loose it was five minutes later, and she was pissed off. She headed for the bathroom (which was more a spa, including a sauna and a big Jacuzzi) to get a nice warm shower, but the only thing she found was cold water.

'Ahh', this water is fucking freezing!! She yelled frustrated and she stepped under the shower, she quickly did her hair. When she got out she hurried to her closest and threw a blue skirt and a white blouse on.

_No time for my morning practise. _She thought when she rushed down the stairs towards the kitchen with her shoes in her hands.

When she reached the kitchen she tripped over a spoon and fell ugly, her shoes flew across the room and got stopped by Jane who telepathically stopped them one of them two inches from her face. _Aww, Goddess, this is goanna be one hell of a loooong day._

A hand came in her view, thanks as Logan pulled her up.

"You okay, Ro? You seem a bit … edgy." He asked.

"Yes, I am, just a bad start of my day", she said with a sigh when she sat down at the table and grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, "hopefully the rest of the day will be better. Where are my shoes actually?

"I've got them here" Jane said when she handed over the shoes, "and I don't chase you, but class is starting in minutes.

And with that the bell rang.

"Come on Ro, move your lovely ass or else you'll be late." As Logan pushed her up while he also got up.

_Ororo, I think he thinks your hot! __And you think he is sexy to, and don't deny it. I have seen you looking at him like he is a piece of meat a few times. _Jane said with a pestering voice in her head.

_I have seen you checking him out too, and you're engaged to Scot__t, Hun, don't forget that. _She responded in the same pestering way, while she got guided away by Logan. Her face got a smirk on it.

"What so funny, Ro?" Logan asked in a provoking tone, "you're not thinking with something naughty are you, are you?"

* * *

So what's the secret of Ro ane how is she going to answer Logan???? This is my first story so if you have improving critique let me know.


End file.
